


I Thought I Could Do It

by PlasmaBooks



Series: The Weird Ways He Loved Me [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: be careful yall i really dont wanna hurt yall accidentally, bear with me im preparing the fluff, gary is a gentleman, gary loves her so much, i love these two, quinn is damaged, there's still that tw for rape in here but it isn't as bad, this is kinda wholesome at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: Quinn gets cold feet at the worst possible time, in the worst possible scenario. Thankfully, Gary is a gentleman... a much better one than her ex.





	I Thought I Could Do It

She's shaking like a leaf the moment he takes the time to actually look at her. Gone is the smirk, the gleam in her eyes, and even the gap her parted legs once made. He pulls from her instantly, the quivering of her skin never ceasing - he watches for it to. His mind is racing. Had he hurt her already?

  
"Ah... I'm sorry, I..." the voice is so small and frail that it's hard for him to believe it's actually hers. Her eyes move anywhere but to his, mostly sticking to the wall. "I thought I could... I wanted... I... want to stop. Please."

  
The smallness of her voice, the very changing tone of it, is enough to scare him. He obliges as fast as he can, and she sits up the moment she has enough space. Her stress increases tenfold. It's quiet... too quiet.

  
"It's not you..." she murmurs, unsure how to make such a claim sound believable. She ducks her head low, beginning to pick at her arm. "It's me..."  
He doesn't know what to say. What the heck had even just happened? It's like she became a completely different person when he... got close to...  
Oh.

  
He sneaks a look at her again. She's pressed against the headboard now, her knees clasped tightly together, hiding all that she once wasn't. She's still shaking as furiously as ever.

  
"I thought I could..." she whimpers, leaning her head down so her forehead touches her knees, "that it wouldn't come back... I thought I could do it... since you were so... so..." She stops talking for a small moment. "Hand me my tanktop... please..."

  
He knows by now that he's dealing with something way more complex than first-time jitters... something more sinister. The desperation in her voice when she gives him the request wrenches his gut. He quickly leans over the side of the bed and grabs the clothing. Her head is up again when he hands it to her, and he looks away as she slips it on, unaware that that gesture alone already means so much to her.

  
"I'm sorry," she says glumly. "I really thought I could do it... please you... it's been ten years, I should be over it... I should be over him."

  
"It isn't your fault." he says finally. He understands now. He just doesn't know how to let it on. "He should have respected your boundaries."

  
The breathing picks up from her, and he mentally kicks himself as he hears it. "I know," she whines, her voice breaking as she forces her forehead against her knees again, "I know. But he didn't, and now I... I just... can't.

  
"It's okay," he assures, "You don't have to. I'm not like that... I'd never want to hurt you." He pulls back from her a little bit. "If you want me to, I can ju-"

  
His shoulders are suddenly enwrapped in her arms, and she's against his chest, hugging him tightly. The best part about it is that she's doing it on her own. It means the world to him. He wraps his arms around her in return, careful not to hug too tight although it's all he wants, all he's ever wanted... the world goes perfectly silent and they focus on each other.

  
"Alright..." He says after a moment, pulling from her only after she pulls from him. If he weren't talking, he would have whined from the separation. "The day is yours. What's first?"

  
A faint smile graces her lips. In that moment, she's the prettiest she's ever been.

  
"Let's go spend that two hundred on lots of self indulgent shit." She says, pointing a thumb at a giant piggy bank on their night stand... it was all they had left after buying the trailer. But it seemed it would be enough for one last shopping spree before they'd settle down and start bringing the money back in. One last, fulfilling good one. 

  
He smiles back, leans down, and plants a soft kiss in the middle of her forehead, and she comes to realize that she really, really likes those kisses.


End file.
